


Happily ever after never ends

by The_Poptart_Cat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy Spinel, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: What if Spinel took a different approach when she found out Pink Diamond was gone?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: SUTM alternate takes





	1. Spinel's happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do what happened to Spinel when this happened then I'll go to the CG's side next chapter.

She was standing happily, Pink would arrive soon. She just had to wait. It's been 6000 years, it's not like she'll never come back, right? Pink and her were best friends, she would come back, she _has_ to. She's probably just busy with her colony, there's nothing to worry about. Colonies _are_ a big responsibility. This game isn't too fun, but to make Pink happy, she's willing to play. She looks up at the sky and looks for constellations 

* * *

After a few hours she finishes, looking down, hoping to see Pink, she's not there. She frowns but it quickly disappears. A bright light appears, a message, It could be Pink! She turns to it. Oh, it's not her but there's _s_ _omething._ As the message finishes, it replays, over and over and she stares and stares and decides to runs to it. She watches it until it stops. She poofs herself

* * *

When she appears with her new form she starts thinking _'What's so great about this planet that she left me? Maybe I should check it out.'_ and with that she warped out of the garden into the palace.

* * *

The palace is full of colors, different than the last -and only- time she went there it was super bleak, with nothing for decoration except those -what she assumed were gems- on the walls. Now she sees plants as far as the vision sphere can see and lots colors and decoration. Spinel walks around soaking in the new palace look and meeting gems. it takes a few hours before she remembers why she came _'Earth,_ _right'_ she thinks while walking to a warp pad. She warps to earth.

* * *

She arrives in a place full of buildings, and surprisingly sees gems and humans hanging out, big and small. She's never seen this many gems in one spot, It's amazing! So many gems to meet! She walks up to a gem

"Hi! I'm Spinel"

Little did she know that was all it took to start a conversation and soon enough gain many, many friends to have fun with.

* * *

**3 months later**

"Hi Tiger's Eye, hey Biggs, where's Larimar?" Spinel asked

"Larimar should be here soon" Biggs replied

Larimar came later with the excuse of 'I was busy' even though they all knew that meant 'I was listening to kid's screams' even though they said not to after what they refer to as 'the incident'. The group walked off to hang out.

Spinel was happier than ever. Her friends helped her out when she needed it, she did the same. She enjoyed just hanging out with them, they all enjoyed their time together. It was the ending she thought she'd never reach.


	2. Sometimes, one happy ending doen't mean another will happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal gems, Connie and Steven's ending.

"Garnet, do we stay like this forever?" Steven asked, flower in hand

She rearranged her glasses "Yes"

They stayed laying there contently, thinking about how the future was so bright compared to all those years ago. Gems are free, no servants, no fighters, no fear of being different and shattered. Only happiness, laughing and joy.

* * *

The next few months were a bit stressful but at least he wasn't saving the world from impending doom like an injector or whatever. They had their fair shares of laughs, games and shorty squad meetings (And Steven was _not_ invited to no matter how much he tried coming in by surprise or shapeshifting). Little homeschool had so many people enrolled like Tiger's Eye, Larimar and even a gem who wasn't corrupted but wasn't on homeworld, Spinel.

Spinel didn't exactly like telling her story but she did and Steven apologized and she responded with a simple 'I'm fine now. The past is in the past.' She was more than willing to try again and _not_ attack unlike most gems.

* * *

A corrupted gem was found and Steven simply grabbed the bubble it was in and in the bathroom he slowly and gracefully poured in the essence of the 3 other diamonds with a single drop of each. He put a finger in his mouth and in the tub, essences swirling beautifully. The hybrid grabbed the bubble and put it in the tub and it popped, the gem reforming normally- _not corrupted-_ and he started a conversation and was off to the town

* * *

Steven corrupted and everyone was trying a hug to calm him down after his little... speech. _**~~I'm a monster!~~**_

"STEVEN!" Garnet yelled as she wrapped him up in a hug, or more accurately, wresled him into a hug.

"Steven when I fell apart you were there for me" She started "I want to be there for you now. I'm here Steven. I'm here"

Steven heard and started to calm down.

"This is working? You hear us? Steven!" Lapis said as she hugged him as they all came starting with Blue diamond, Yellow then White. Followed by Bismuth and Peridot and the other two Crystal Gems plus Greg.

"I'm here Schtu-ball, whatever you need I'll make it happen, you hear me?!" Steven only grunted in response

"Steven!" Peridot yelled " You never gave up on my for some reason I don't understand. I'll do the same for you!"

"Even after I tried killing you with the breaking point you saw good in me! Your a good kid, ya know that?" Bismuth said

"I know you feel bad. Believe me! I get it! Sometimes it feels like your never gonna like yourself, but, It's possible man!" Amethyst said, relating a bit.

"Steven I know how awful it feels to keep a part of yourself secret! You shouldn't have to hide anything from me!" Pearl spoke, also relating a bit. Steven grunted again and the Cluster grabbed his hand. They stood there hugging as Connie rode in on Lion and hopped on his nose

"Steven, you must've been _so_ afraid to show us this side of yourself" She said with tears in her eyes "We're not going anywhere. We're going to take care of you the same way you took care of us. You know what, I don't have your powers but.." She kissed him on the nose and he started crying. After a few seconds of crying while hugging him a bright light surrounded them and he went back to normal size and woke up to see a blue blanket covering him -Thankfully- and he grabbed onto Lion's mane as they stared at him "Lion.." He started laughing before it turning into crying then sobbing. He stayed there for a few minutes, crying it all out.

* * *

It came when Steven had to go explore earth. They were all really sad but it was for the best. Music played while Steven drove past Beach City and friends, on to the road and bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's right I put in vision spheres because Peridot in that one episode so I assume all gems don't know the earth names for some stuff


End file.
